On A Moonlit Christmas Eve
by Nocturnea
Summary: Jack Frost is helping North, also known as Santa Claus, deliver presents when he receives a portal and unfamiliar location to deliver to. Where is Nox, Daein? And what is the mysterious spirit Ashera hoping to achieve by letting him enter this world unhindered?
1. Jack Arrives

_Hi! This is waaaaaaay late, but here is my Christmas story! It is a crossover between Rise of the Guardians and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn (more specifically my first story Radiant Dawn Gaiden). There are OCs, and a bit of humour. May be turned into a larger story later. The premise is that Jack gets into more trouble than he thought he'd signed up for while delivering gifts as a favour to North._

Jack Frost had decided to do two things at once this Christmas Eve. One, provide a White Christmas and potential for a ton of play on the 25th of December. And two, help North deliver gifts. So there he was, in Burgess, floating above Jamie's house with an almost empty bag of gifts after dropping off the gifts of the kids of Burgess. He looked at the portable tracker North had given him, and saw that it identified his next destination as "Nox, Daein". Jack shrugged, assuming that it was some tiny, little known town, possibly close to the Arctic. He wondered a bit why there was a note saying, "use the snow globe portal" on top of the remaining gifts, alongside a snow globe portal, but he decided that North had experience with this kind of thing. Maybe there was something about the last stop that made it impossible to reach by flight. So he threw the snow globe in front of him.

"Take me to Nox!" Jack requested. The snow globe turned into a swirling portal, with an image of a fort in a very snowy landscape.

"My kind of place," the winter spirit muttered, "but why haven't I been there before if it's so snowy?" With that, Jack went thought the portal.

To his extreme surprise, he found himself plummeting down vaguely towards a fort in the snow, he landed in a tree.

"Okay, maybe not a tiny town." Jack commented. He climbed out of the tree and floated over to the fort. On the way to it he encountered several huge piles of snow, and heard someone yelling from the opposite side of the fort, but he paid it no mind. In the yard in the middle of the fort, there stood a sparsely decorated fir tree. Jack took out his tracker, which said that all the presents he was supposed to drop off were to go there. He checked the time. It was half past midnight. He started to fly off, but he realized he didn't know which way home was.

"Hey!" Someone yelled jovially.

"See Rolf, told you we'd see someone!" A girl's voice exclaimed. An equally feminine voice replied.

"I never said I didn't think so!" The other voice protested.

"Oh, right. That was Soren." The first one said. Jack turned around to see two young-looking children. The first, who had just spoken, was a girl, who Jack could see had light brown hair, and blue eyes like his own. The second was a boy, who had green hair and slightly bluish green eyes. Wait, wait, wait. Green hair? Ok, now Jack was more than a little confused. To add to that confusion, the green-haired boy was carrying a bow. The girl was carrying a thin pink-orange sword and a white and pink staff.

"Uh Mist, I don't think that's Santa Claus." The boy pointed at Jack.

"Well, while everyone else is doing who-knows-what, Soren and the River Knights probably aren't that busy. You go get him, 'kay?" Mist suggested. The boy ran off.

"Who are you?" Mist asked.

"Jack Frost. And you?" Jack replied.

"Mist. Shouldn't Santa be here?" She queried.

"Well, I'm helping him this year and he gave me the presents to deliver here."Jack answered, adding,"And out of curiosity, why do you have a sword?"

"Long story," Mist said, "but in short I'm a mercenary." Jack was shocked.

"But you look so young! How old are you?" He asked.

"Fifteen, give or take a month." Mist said it like it was perfectly normal, and, seeing Jack's horrified expression, added, "I'm not unreasonably young; there's an ally of mine who turned thirteen just a few days ago. And Rolf, that boy who was just here, is my age too. Besides, you look to young to be delivering presents."

"I'm 316 years old. I never fought anything, except maybe a slight fever or the flu, until just last year." Jack muttered. Mist looked slightly shocked. Just then, Rolf returned. With him were four other people. One was a very small child with very dark (almost black) blue-green hair and big, energetic red eyes that flitted all over the place, and she was carrying an arguably too large sword. Next to her stood a boy wearing greenish off-white robes, who had almost black green hair and bored crimson eyes, like he'd seen it all and was quite frankly tired of seeing it. Behind him was a blond haired girl with green eyes, carrying a blue and brown staff. Then there was a girl, who looked to be in her early teens, with silver hair and red eyes. Jack began to wonder whether red was the most common eye colour here as the silver haired girl spoke.

"You're too young to have made it here by yourself." The statement was obviously directed at Jack.

"But Yune, he said that he's... he's over three hundred years old!" Mist piped up. Jack's response came around the same time.

"Really, 'cause you look younger than me." Jack smirked, assuming he'd won a few points.

"You're much younger than I. I've been around for about ... Two thousand and forty-seven years now." When Yune said this, everyone present gaped. The teenaged-looking figure, who was now revealed to be by far the oldest person there, smiled amusedly.

"Now, what's your name? I'm Yune, immortal spirit of chaos, by the way." Yune introduced herself cheerfully.

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack replied.

"Oh, my friend MiM told me about you." Yune mused. Jack wondered why MiM seemed to frequently talk with every spirit but him.

"So, what brings you to Nox?" The little kid with the sword asked. Jack shrugged.

"Volunteering. Now, I'm just going to head back to Burgess. Could you tell me which way it is from here?" Jack requested, making a mental note of all the things he had to ask or tell North.

"Burgess? Where's that?" Mist asked.

"North America, the US of A to be specific." Jack explained. Mist still looked mystified.

"I've never heard of that region. Is it small?" Mist asked.

"Definitely not, it's a really big country." Jack was getting a bit worried.

"You don't know what's going on, do you?" Yune realized. Jack nodded.

"Could you all go away for a bit?" Yune requested. All the children left, a few of them hiding behind columns and watching.

"Ok, so first off, this is a different world than the one you're used to. The only continent here is Tellius." Yune looked sheepish.

"I kind of accidentally drowned all of the other ones about 800 years ago." The goddess blushed.

"Really?" Jack asked. Yune nodded slowly before continuing.

"Only really ancient spirits such as MiM, Sandman, Pitch Black, my sister Ashera, and myself can travel between the worlds. Scratch that, Sandman's sand can get here but he can't. And Pitch I'm not sure, since he never seems to have found any reason too. In principle he can, but he never has. The other three I mentioned can." Yune continued in like that for a bit, but was reminded that she was rambling by Jack.

"Oh, right. Now where was I? Right, I was telling you about inter-universe travel. Portals can be opened between the worlds, so if any spirits need to bring something here, they usually use a portal. The Tooth Fairy occasionally comes for tooth collection, but people don't seems to lose teeth very often here." Yune was about to continue, but she was interrupted by Jack's whoop of joy.

"Yes! I'll just wait for Tooth to get here then go back with her!" Jack yelled.

"Actually, it's not that easy. Ashera has turned almost everyone on this continent to stone, and in addition to that making it incredibly difficult for any child here to lose a tooth, she's disrupted the portal connection between here and anywhere else. How you even got here unharmed is beyond me." Yune explained.

"What was supposed to happen?" Jack asked.

"At best, you'd be more than a little scratched up, with a few sprained joints and broken bones and the like. At worst, you'd be in a coma with a bunch of terrible injuries." Yune told him. Jack shuddered.

"We'd better hope no one loses a tooth then, for Tooth's sake." Jack noted. Just then, a tall young man with green hair ran into the yard.

"Micaiah! I was worried about you since you were missing." Jack noted that the boy looked about his physical age, and was wearing a very, um, _minimal_ shirt. Despite the weather, he was wearing shorts. Jack was pretty sure no human was supposed to be doing that, nor any non-immortal for that matter.

"Sothe, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Micaiah? She's sleeping right now, like I said." Yune patted his head, though she had to stand on tiptoes to do so.

"I'm kind of trying to talk to another spirit, so could you go away for a minute?" Yune requested.

"No." Sothe said simply, "besides, there's no one else here!" Yune was about to retort, but Jack interjected.

"I'm used to that by now from anyone above the age of ten." Jack stated calmly, trying to hide the dejection he felt from being reminded of how a lot of people couldn't see him.

"Okay then. Well, what do you plan to do now, Jack?" Yune asked.

"How would we get this Ashera person to shut down this whole disruption thing?" Jack asked.

"Well, we were going to defeat her now and stop her from destroying this world, so that'd probably do it." Yune answered, "So will you join us?"

"Well... It seems like not all of your friends can see me. Just how many of them are kids?" Jack asked.

"Most. If you mean people who're likely to see you? Then almost all. Sothe is one of the few because he hardly believes in anyone except Micaiah and Ike, because they were there for him, and they were the first." Yune explained. Jack nodded. He knew the feeling, because he had felt like that about Sandy too.

"I understand. So, anyway, I guess I'll tag along with you." Jack replied.

"Ok. No snowstorms though, we get enough accidental blizzards now that Ilyana is trying to master the blizzard spell." Yune told him, and Sothe muttered something about Ilyana being unfortunately rushed in her quest to learn the other two anima magic disciplines as a sage.

"So I guess we're going to be together for a while then, Yune." Jack smiled. Yune nodded.

"I'm getting a little creeped out here... When'll Micaiah get back?" Sothe asked. Yune whispered something to herself, and her eyes turned gold. She seemed a little dizzy, so Sothe carried her back to her room. Jack went to try and see if he could find the kids, questions swirling in his head. Yune had done a pretty good job explaining, but Jack was still unaccustomed to the idea of parallel universes. Oh, well. Seeing as he was there and stuck for the moment, he decided he'd make some fun of it.

_So, what'd you think? I know I have got a ton of updates to do, but I just had to write this before I forgot! Please review, I'd really appreciate getting at least maybe three. I want to know what you thought of this._


	2. Winter Interference

_I'm back! This is mostly Jack messing around with people to see if they can see him or not. 'Nuff said._

The next day, though they were heading towards an epic battle, the group still took time to open Christmas presents. Mist liked her present of a new staff to replace her old beaten up one, and Rolf absolutely loved the bigger bow, since his looked like a toy compared to his current height, as opposed to how it used to look right. Looking at the boy, Jack was reminded of Jamie. Even though they looked completely different, there was an air of eager enthusiasm and wonder around Rolf, same as the one Jamie had. Jack momentarily wondered whether Jamie would be missing him. To keep his mind off the subject, Jack watched som of the other kids open their presents. The little girl from last night, who Jack found out was named Ciela, got a thick black book labeled "Flux". Jack wondered why North would make something like that. Jack slowly drifted off into thought, being unsuccessful in trying not to think about his home and friends. The Easter Kangaroo would think something was up if Jack didn't make a few major blizzards.

"Jack? Jack!" Mist called, " We're leaving. You coming or not?"

"Oh! What? Yeah."Jack jumped up and Mist giggled.

"Ok, who're you going with?" Mist asked.

"Micaiah is taking one route, I'm going on another, and Queen Elincia and the Hawk King Tibarn are going a third." Mist explained.

"Which group has the least kids?" Jack asked.

"That'd be mine. Only about a quarter of us aren't adults." Mist said. So Jack went with Mist.

To his alarm, Yune wasn't there. He supposed he had it coming, since Yune had said something about Micaiah sleeping, and Sothe had thought she was Micaiah, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable. He decided to try and test who could see him.

Soren, the guy with green-black hair from last night, didn't, as it turned out. Jack watched him with interest as he (reluctantly) taught a lilac-haired girl with a yellow cape how to cast a spell. Jack assumed the girl was Ilyana, since Soren was chanting and creating a controlled blizzard. Ilyana copied him. On her own, she made a few snowflakes, but Jack zapped them with his staff and they became a small flurry. Hey, Yune _had _said no storms, but nothing about a little snow. Both of the mages seemed to genuinely think it was Ilyana by herself though, so Jack noted them as people he could prank.

Next, Jack decided to look for a challenge. He decided to try one on the commander, who seemed like the kind of person who doesn't question why stuff happens and accepts that it does. Jack found him that night, sparring with a purple-haired girl. He had been about to win, but Jack made a surprise ice patch and he slipped. Not at all to Jack's surprise, he didn't do anything but laugh and tell the girl she was doing well to have not slipped. She returned the smile for a second, but then turned to Jack and asked him who he was.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. I'm kind of stuck here, and Yune said I could come along on the condition of no snowstorms." Jack explained.

"Mia, who're you talking to?" The commander asked.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter apparently." Mia replied.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, Boss." Mia stated firmly.

"Aren't only mages supposed to see spirits?" He questioned.

"I dunno, I can see him."

"And those two magicians earlier couldn't." Jack pointed out.

"Who, Soren? Not surprising. He never believed in goddess Ashera- as good anyway, so this isn't that surprising for him." Mia explained.

"So, who's he?" Jack asked, pointing to Ike.

"That's Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries." Mia explained.

"Mia, I think the cold is getting to you. We should go join the others at the campfire." Ike gently led Mia to the side of a campfire. It was too hot near there for Jack, so he went to the outer edge of camp, where he made it snow so heavily the world seemed fogged. When he stopped, it actually was foggy. He heard shouts and crashing coming from the campfire, so he reluctantly went back to the fire. He saw Mia and co. fighting people in gold armour, and they seemed to almost be losing. He briefly wondered why only about half of them were helping, but put it aside. His previous plan had been to play more pranks, but he could see this was no time to be playing tricks. Except, maybe on the attackers.

Within minutes, there was a cacophony of sounds ranging from childish laughter to screaming and disgruntled whinnies.

_And I ducked out of doing the fighting scene. I think I'll make these chapters shorter from now on, so I don't start dropping it and so it's harder to get a block like the one on most of my other stories. Thank you to __**blackkyu, **__the sole reviewer of this story! I'll be sure to do a lot more explaining later!_


	3. Ike Believes

_Ok, so this isn't a very long chapter, its mostly this little notice, since I've seen some views on this. I can't update very often due to school. I've picked one day to update this per week, and short or long, bad or good, I will put one out that day. The scheduled day for this is Tuesday, the day I (was supposed to) put this out. If I miss a day, it'll either be early the next morning, on the weekend, or you'll get two the next week. If its the second one, i will put a note in telling you why. Likeliest it'll be from homework. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I'm trying to flesh out my OC, if that's ok. Or indeed if it isn't._

Jack woke up reluctantly at Mist's urging. The sun was just barely rising, but despite their late night, everyone else was packing up and getting ready to continue on their way. Ike and Mia were sparring as usual. Soren had stopped teaching Ilyana the Blizzard spell, as their books had run out in the last battle. Before long, Mist and Jack were walking with everyone else southward.

"Well, that last battle went very smoothly... for us, that is." Mist laughed out the last part. Jack joined in, then Rolf, then Ciela, then Jill the wyvern rider, then Mia, until everyone who could see Jack was guffawing merrily, hardly being able to breathe in between the peals of joyous laughter. Ike walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" The blue-haired commander asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing much. But you ought to thank Jack Frost for helping us in the last battle." Mist explained seriously after recovering from the giggle attack.

"Jack Frost? But that's just an expression!" Ike replied. Jack had officially had enough of people who weren't too much older than him (physically at least) calling him a figure of speech.

"Arghh! What is it with grown-ups and 'metaphorically'!" Jack complained. Mist stifled another chortle.

"Hey, I'm a grown-up too, technically!" Mia protested.

"You don't count, you're nice." Jack then proceeded to pout. Ciela lightly slapped him.

"Jackson Frost! You have to be mature-er than that, you're the oldest here until we meet up with Yune!" Ciela scolded. Jack just stared blankly, and everyone else looked surprised. _**Right, I'm supposed to be a myopic, bubbly airhead who's just here 'cuz of a good memory and a protective streak! **_Ciela mentally slapped herself.

"Um... rainbow?" Ciela weakly tried to stay seeming over-childish.

"How'd you know my full first name?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that. Well, it was a mistake, since there was this boy Jill and I used to play with in Talrega when we were little. His name was Jackson Foster, and... well, I guess you reminded me of him." Ciela shrugged nonchalantly, trying to pretend it didn't bring back any bad memories. Jill looked away, remembering as well. The two girls, adoptive sisters, had played with Jackson in Talrega. He had been very reckless, always trying to dive in the river even during a storm. When Jill had been about 12, and Ciela almost 8, they had gone a little too far downriver above the falls, and Jackson had dived in like usual... Jill shook her head, not wanting to remember that day, the day her friend died, anymore.

"Hey, could you please tell me who you're talking to?" Ike requested.

"I already told you! Jack Frost!" Mist replied.

"But-" Ike started to protest.

"Hey, you're falling behind!" Soren called. So for a couple minutes, the group focused on catching up and getting ahead. When they were well ahead of the rest, they continued.

"So, Jack Frost? Really? I don't see anyone there, or hear anyone." Ike seemed confused.

"You can only see him if you believe in him, right Jack?" Mist asked for confirmation from the winter spirit.

"Yeah, that's right, Mist." Jack replied.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt to believe, just a little, after what happened last night." Ike closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he could see Jack Frost. Jack was semitransparent at first to Ike, but now since Ike could see him, Ike started to believe more, and in a few seconds he could fully see the winter spirit.

_Like I said, short. I'm thinking of adding some friendship fluffiness between Jack Frost, spirit of winter, and Ike, (future) hero of the blue flames. Does that sound like a good idea?_


End file.
